Enchanted
by The Scribbler
Summary: Ella is--for the first time in her life--happy. She is preparing for her wedding, meeting the royal family, and--best of all--loving with Char. But Hattie--bitter with envy--comes up with one last plan to steal Char's heart, and bring Ella back into the


Note: This story begins at the very end of Ella Enchanted, right before the epilogue. Following is an excerpt from the final paragraph of E.E. which was written by author Gail Carson Levine. Everything else is written by me, yet only a few characters are origonal. Also, the story is written in first person (being told from Ella's point of view) and third person (being told from an observer's point of view) Sorry for the confusion! And one more thing—the story is not written in chapters, it's just one big thing. I think it's easier to read it when you don't have to keep jumping from page to page. I hope you enjoy the story, and please take a minute to REVIEW it when you're done! Also, if you have any ideas for another fan fiction story, please e-mail me at thescribbler_writes@hotmail.com. Thanks! Enjoy! The Scribbler ;-)  
  
(Excerpt:)  
  
I tore off the rag that covered my hair and curtsied to Char.  
  
"When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older now that not only can I marry, but I beg you to marry me."  
  
I knelt and took his hand.  
  
He didn't let me kneel before him. He pulled me up and kissed me again. I took that to signify his consent.  
  
(End of Excerpt)  
  
  
  
Hattie glared at me with such a look of hatred but I didn't care; I had Char. After our kiss, Mandy swept the both of us into a big bear hug, and even Char's knights joined in. Everyone was caught in the murmur of laughter, congratulations, and cheers. Char then pulled me away from the hug and lifted me up. Twirling me around, he said: "Ella! We must go to palace! I want you to meet my whole family, and this time as Ella, not Lela." I laughed. He caught me in mid-giggle and we kissed again, his hands brushing the strands of hair off my face.  
  
"Let's go girls" said Dame Olga bitterly to Hattie and Olive, walking with them out of the room.  
  
Mandy came up and embraced Char and me. "I am so happy for the both of you" she said, a tear streaming down her face.  
  
I hugged her, and Char smiled his face.  
  
"She will have to move into the palace with us, won't she Char?"  
  
Char smiled. "Of course!"  
  
"Shall we leave soon?" inquired Mandy.  
  
"Whenever you two are ready" said Char. "Sir Stephan, is the carriage ready?"  
  
"I'll see that it is, your majesty."  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
I looked at Char, with his tan skin and his blond hair in short tumbling little curls, with his big deep eyes, and I could have fallen in love all over again. He smiled back, and we kissed again, his lips soft against mine.  
  
"Ehm…" Mandy cut in. "I hate to be of a bother, but Ella and I should probably get our things, your majesty."  
  
"Mandy" said Char. "If you are to live in my palace, you must do one thing…" I saw a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Mandy look worried, like she might have disappointed him. "Yes, your highness?"  
  
He smiled. "Call me Char."  
  
"Yes, your majesty, what ever you wish."  
  
"Yes CHAR" he corrected.  
  
We all began to laugh.  
  
"Do you ladies need any help gathering your things? My knights and I would love to help"  
  
Mandy and I looked at each other. "Oh, so kind your majesty…"  
  
"Char" he said, laughing again.  
  
Mandy laughed too, as did I.  
  
"Please tell me what you need, and I will help you" he said, after the laughter had stopped.  
  
"Oh, I think we can manage CHAR, but thank you" said Mandy.  
  
We laughed again.  
  
"Is that alright Ella?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's fine, I have little possessions here."  
  
"Are you sure? If there is anything I can do…"  
  
"No, no, it's fine."  
  
"Alright" he said, grinning.  
  
I ran upstairs to the Maids' Quarters and into my room—I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, and back to Char.  
  
I grabbed my fairy tale book, my rag doll, and the extra dress I had, though I couldn't help thinking that I would have more to wear than just black rags very shortly.  
  
I was about to leave when I remembered something.  
  
I tore into Hattie's room, where she was sitting with her mother, crying.  
  
"It's alright Hattie dear" Dame Olga said soothingly.  
  
"Mother, she took away everything! I was supposed to marry the prince! Me! Why, there was always something about him, the way he looked at me. But now…that wench!" Hattie choked between her sobs.  
  
"I return the comment" I said, standing in the door way.  
  
Dame Olga stopped, her voice sugar sweet. "Why hello Ella, dear. We were just talking about how much we would miss you. Is there anything my humble daughter or myself can do for you?"  
  
Without even bothering a reply, I glared at Hattie. "The necklace." I said through my teeth.  
  
"Wha-what necklace?" she said, sounding confused.  
  
"You know very well which necklace you wench! GIVE IT TO ME!" I roared.  
  
Through her tears, she slowly got up to her jewelry box, and retrieved Mother's necklace. How I loved to hold it again. I draped it around my neck as I walked out of the room—it fit perfectly.  
  
As I left, I heard Hattie's tears ringing into depressed wails.  
  
Char was waiting in the hall, joking and chattering with the rest of his knights. Mandy was there as well, laughing along with them.  
  
Char was in the middle of conversation, but when he saw me, he suddenly stopped. Walking towards the stairs, he meted me halfway, and planted a huge kiss on my mouth. It was beautiful. I cried tears of happiness. Pulling away for a minute, he dried them, and then kissed me again, right in time for Hattie and Dame Olga to walk down the stairs. Hattie burst out crying again, and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
He drew back in a somewhat state of shock when he saw what little possessions I was carrying. "Ella—they were terrible to you" he shot a dirty look at Dame Olga and Hattie.  
  
"Yes" I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek. Their days of torment had scarred me.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay now." He said, drying my tears. He then swept me up into a tight hug. "Everything is better now."  
  
After a final evil glance in Hattie's direction, Char suggested that we leave.  
  
Both Mandy and I were eager to go to the palace, and meet the royal family, this time, as ourselves.  
  
The palace clock said that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Char sighed. "They will be asleep now, but they will be delighted to meet you in the morning." He said. I admitted that I was very tired. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You must be exhausted Ella" he said.  
  
As the castle came nearer, we took a side turn and came up to a mighty gate where seven armed guards stood.  
  
Char didn't explain anything in fear of waking me up, but I wasn't yet asleep. I guessed it was where the royals entered the palace.  
  
We parked our carriage and Char opened the door. Picking me up gently, he carried me in his arms, and whispered for Mandy to follow him. We walked in the door where more guards stood armed. Inside there was a faint glow of lights—not bright enough to wake anyone but bright enough to guide your way. He walked up a few flights of steps until we were in a hallway bigger than any I had ever seen. I heard him explain to Mandy: "This is the guest hall. I am so sorry that we don't have proper rooms prepared for you yet, but I will see that it gets done in the morning. I'm afraid all my servants are asleep. Do you mind?" He was so nice.  
  
"Oh, not at all CHAR." Both of them giggle silently at their new inside joke.  
  
Through partially opened eyes, I saw him open to grand double doors into the room where Mandy and I would be sleeping. As it turned out, his "Guest room" which he apologized for giving us, was the grandest room I had ever entered. I couldn't held but wonder what the royal bed rooms were like. In it were two queen sized beds, each with beautiful red curtains hanging down each side, and enough pillows that—should a rock be placed underneath them—one wouldn't notice.  
  
There was a grand bathroom going off where Mandy and I were to sleep, with a marble tub and beautiful soaps and oils—nicer than anything Hattie could wish for. A big vase of roses was arranged on both Mandy's and mine's night stands, and two long silk gowns were laid out on the bed. A chocolate—which was a rare treat—was beautifully designed in shape of the royal family's coat of arms, and wrapped in gold paper, was delicately placed on the pillow.  
  
I opened my eyes completely as Char gently put me down on the bed.  
  
"I'll let you two get settled for the night. If you ever need me Ella, please come to  
  
me. My room is only two floors above you and I will think of no one but yourself tonight." Then he whispered in my ear "Good night Ella. I love you".  
  
"Good night CHAR!" Mandy called.  
  
Laughing, Char quietly left the room.  
  
Neither Mandy or I spoke, but I knew—as she did—that this was quite unbelievable. I was too tired to bath, as was Mandy, so we just changed into the night dresses provided. They were soft and warm and comfortable, and—in a bed equally matched with the description—I fell into a dreamy sleep.  
  
When I woke, the sun was shining through the flowing white curtains of the big windows. For a minute I panicked—suppose it was all a dream??? But I was reassured when I saw Mandy, heavily snoring beside me. I got up out of bed and looked out—there was a fantastic view of the court yard.  
  
"Mandy!" I whispered.  
  
She stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
She groaned, before sleepily stretching out of bed.  
  
She yawned, and then she realized—like I—where we were, and what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe it sweet! I just can't believe it!"  
  
"I know!" She and I screamed and hugged each other.  
  
"You did it Ella—you did it. Oh, love, I am so happy!"  
  
"What did you think of this room?" I asked.  
  
Mandy made a "pft!" sound and smiled. I could tell she agreed with me. We both smiled, but my smile faded when I saw the ragged dress and small pile of my possessions beside me.  
  
"Oh no!" I gasped. "What can I wear Mandy?! I can't meet the royal family in those wretched rags!"  
  
Mandy smiled, before producing a beautiful light pink dress with a white sash. "Small magic" she said.  
  
I didn't dress at first. I wanted to take a long bath, and wash away all the bad that had fallen upon me.  
  
Then, after slipping on my dress (Mandy had made a small white one for herself) we walked out into the hall. There were so many corridors, and stairs going off it that we hadn't the slightest idea of where to go.  
  
Suddenly we heard a "Ella!"  
  
It was Char, dressed in a handsome suite and looking merrier than ever.  
  
"Did you sleep alright?" he asked, sounding urgent.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sorry I didn't come earlier—I was afraid you may be still asleep"  
  
"It's alright" I said.  
  
He smiled. "You are so beautiful Ella" He kissed my lips, and Mandy sighed.  
  
"So am I going to meet your family?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but they are still getting ready—I'm the only early bird."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me" I laughed.  
  
He smiled, and stroked my cheek. "I have something to show you"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Close your eyes" he said. I did, put he put his hands over them to make sure.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise!" said Char.  
  
He led me up and around until I was almost dizzy, and then I saw it.  
  
"Ever since the day at your step mom's manor, I've wanted to do this with you!"  
  
A huge smile was spread across his face.  
  
I looked down—curving down for what seamed like infinity was a shiny, extremely polish stair rail.  
  
"Let's go!" said Char. He went first so he could catch me at the bottom.  
  
I followed—it was the most wonderful feeling! My stomach churned slightly and I felt so light! He caught me in his arms, but we fell over on top of each other and burst into giggles. Mandy was slowly making her way down the stairs.  
  
"I am sorry Mandy to behave as such." Said Char, once Mandy reached the bottom. "It's just that one time, at Ella's step mother house, we had quite a pleasurable time doing such and I so wanted Ella to try the rails here. Please forgive us" He was trying to sound formal, as if he just realized that is wasn't only me and him. But he then exploded with laughter, and we went up again and again until it seamed rude to leave Mandy standing there muttering about young love.  
  
We headed off to the south wing of the palace where I was to meet the King and Queen, as myself this time.  
  
"Mother, Father…" said Char.  
  
King Jerrold stood up abruptly and yelled as in victory: "Has my son finally chosen a maiden?"  
  
Char went red with embarrassment, and I curtsied.  
  
"Er…yes Father. Behold the spell breaker, ogre tamer, letter writer Ella of Frell!"  
  
Queen Daria beamed at me. "Your mother was Lady Eleanor?" she asked.  
  
I smiled. "Yes."  
  
"I had a deep respect for her Ella. I liked her dearly."  
  
"So, Ella—please tell us about yourself," said the King.  
  
I was silent for a minute—in shock. I was talking with the king and queen! Previous to this, or the ball where I was Lela (but that didn't count) I had only seen them at the yearly Kyrria Day Festival parade, and that was from behind throngs of people.  
  
The queen squinted her eyes at me.  
  
" Child…" she said. "Have we met before?" her voice was higher, as if to accuse yet still be polite at the same time.  
  
"Um…well…" I looked at Char, not sure of what to do.  
  
"It's okay" he whispered to me. "If we tell her, she will understand."  
  
"Yes, we have your majesty."  
  
"Oh?" she said.  
  
"Yes…um…I am Lela."  
  
The King and Queen exchanged confused glances.  
  
"So you…" King Jerrold's tone wasn't what I would call warm.  
  
Char panicked and said "Father, please let her explain."  
  
"She better do so" said the King crossly.  
  
I again looked at Char, who smiled at me in reassurance.  
  
"I was under a curse…" I began. "When I was but a baby, a fairy came. My tears at birth inspired her to give me what she called a 'gift', yet to me, it was a cruel spell. I was made to always obey, and should someone have given me a command, I was powerless to say no."  
  
The King's face softened and Queen Daria looked at me sympathetically. "I am sorry child" said the queen. "How awful it must have been for you."  
  
"Yes, it was. Even more so when my mother died."  
  
"I mourned myself, dear, at Lady Eleanor's death," said the Queen.  
  
I was silent for a minute, before continuing. "I met Char—Charmont at my mother's funeral."  
  
"Char" corrected the king, smiling.  
  
I went on to tell them about finishing school, Hattie and Oliver, Dame Olga, the manor, and how I had to say no to Char in order to break the spell, yet how I loved him so that I came to the balls, where I became known as Lela.  
  
By the time I was done, Queen Daria was embracing me, and King Jerrold officially welcome me into the royal family.  
  
"You will be like our daughter," said the King. "For you have a good heart and a strong spirit. I can see this in you Ella."  
  
"You must meet my brothers and sisters!" said Char. "They will love you!" I was excited. Mandy, who was waiting out in the hall as I met with Char's parents, was instantly accepted into the servant staff, who were treated more like friends than servants. Before I was introduced to Char's brothers and sisters, Mandy and I were shown out of the guestroom.  
  
After insisting on not having my own room, I moved up to Char's room, which was twice the size of the guestroom. Trophies and beautiful tapestries hung on the walls, and there was a mighty fireplace and sitting area. There was an adjoining sitting room that he said was completely my own. Queen Daria said that she would love to decorate it with me. Directly next to Char and I's room was where Mandy was to sleep. She said she felt more like a Lady than a servant.  
  
Next we went down to meet Char's brothers and sisters. They were dear, but his sister Cecilia was the first to really welcome me.  
  
She "stole me from Char" for a minute and took me around the royal palace. I was quite taken with her. She was so sweet, and smiled all the time. She was a female image of Char, with long golden hair tumbling in large curls down her back.  
  
When Char had to go out to patrol for the afternoon along the city borders, Cecilia took me out into the market place to shop. She bought me the most beautiful dresses from stores that Hattie would pass enviously, looking in the window and wishing she could go there. She also said I was welcome to borrow some clothes from her.  
  
She was quick to become like my sister.  
  
Yet although I had her, I missed a dear friend who also was like my sister.  
  
Char tried to recall the address of the Inn of Areida's family, yet when he was unsuccessful, he consulted each of his knights and then had the royal concierge of Kyrria and Ayorthia look it up.  
  
I wrote her a letter instantly, telling her all that had happened. I asked her to be my maid of honor, and to visit me before the wedding so we can catch up on lost conversations. Her reply was quick, and a few weeks later I was standing outside awaiting the arrival of my dear friend.  
  
I was overwhelmed with happiness—the nights with Char, the luncheons with Queen Daria and Cecilia where we would taste Mandy's delicious cooking and plan our wedding, as well a celebration ball that would precede it, Mandy only a door knock away, Areida, who also claimed the hearts of the royal family as my "non-blood sister", and laughter, love, and fun surrounding all of us. Yet little did I know that all of this would be taken away, and— if I didn't fight—for good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hattie's pillow was wet from the tears she had been crying into it. In bed she lay, since the night when Ella left with Char, only leaving for meals.  
  
She envied Ella so, with a bitter, hateful envy, and it pricked the back of her mind so she could think of nothing else.  
  
Dame Olga tried to raise her daughter's spirits by buying her a new broche, a beautiful chain, and even a new sash, yet it failed to work.  
  
Hattie continued to cry, to loathe Ella—and to miss her necklace.  
  
With its exquisite beauty and charm…no one could ever resist it. That is when the got an idea.  
  
"I must be like Ella's necklace! So beautiful, so exquisite, so charming!" she thought in her mind.  
  
She climbed out of bed and looked into the mirror on her vanity.  
  
A pale, squinty eyed girl with a crooked nose and a sour expression. Furious at what she saw, she ran again to her bed and began crying harder than before.  
  
"Why must I look so!" she spat. "Of only there was something…anything!" she shrieked.  
  
An icy voice came out of the mirror. "Oh, but there is…there is something my child."  
  
Hattie jumped. "Who—who is this?" she said weakly.  
  
"The Powers That Be…but surely you would know that."  
  
"N—n-no…What are the powers that be."  
  
The icy voiced laughed. "Do you know what magic is my child?"  
  
"Yes" Hattie said firmly. "It is the impossible, that only some people can do. Like making diamonds appear out of thin air." She suggested.  
  
Again the voice laughed.  
  
"Who has the power child?" asked the voice.  
  
Hattie looked stupidly at the mirror. "Fairies, I suppose. But they are rare in these parts."  
  
"Just fairies?" challenged the voice.  
  
"Y-yes…I am sure. Yes" said Hattie.  
  
"So only the beautiful souls must have power?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Have you forgotten ogres—who can convince any being to do their bidding, and goblins—who can strangle one's spirit just by looking at them?"  
  
"Well…" Hattie didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'd like to tell you a story, my child."  
  
"A-a-alright."  
  
"In the beginning, before giant, and elf, and man, and fairy, there was a village on the rim of Soldore. In this village lived immortal beings, who had the power of creation. There were two beings in particular, one was a beautiful being who loved to laugh and sing, whom everyone adored. Her named was Leah. The other being—her sister—was not so. Her name was Ahate.  
  
She was over-shadowed by her sister, and everyone knew her only as sister of Leah. Leah was a kind soul indeed, and decided to make creatures called fairies, who would be beautiful maidens of pint size with extraordinary powers. Then one day, Ahate when to her and said: you make only things beautiful, yet there must be a contrast. I shall create those with dank skin, and watery eyes, and twisted minds, and they will over-power the good, like you over-power me.  
  
They will destroy your fairies and crave their blood, they will trick your children and eat their hearts, they will snatch your loved ones and snap their backs, and you will be powerless to stop it. Leah only smiled and said to her sister: it may be that your creatures will be fiercer, and that of an ugly heart. But goodness will prevail, and my light will shine out your dark. She then cast a spell on her sister, a terrible, horrible spell…  
  
"What was it?" asked Hattie.  
  
"She was to be confined in a mirror for the rest of eternity."  
  
Hattie gasped. "You're…you're…"  
  
"Yes my child."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I am the one who gave power to the ogres, to the goblins, to the insects of gigantic size, to the mountains that rumble and the lightning flash—it was I."  
  
"You are Ahate." 


End file.
